Uninvited
by madamoisellecullen
Summary: Bella and Jake see each other 80 years after her change... **This ship is way OOC for me as an author, but i can't turn away plot bunnies...they are so cute :D**


Disclaimer: I do not own Bella or Jacob, Song is Uninvited by Alanis Morissette

Disclaimer: I do not own Bella or Jacob, Song is Uninvited by Alanis Morissette

A/n: I was on Stephenie Meyer's site and stumbled upon the eclipse soundtrack…then I had one of those "omg a story" moments, and then this story was born…

Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight

He stared at me under the harsh fluorescent lights. His face unchanged from when I had last seen him almost 80 years previously. Mine, I knew was unchanged as well.

"Bella." He rasped, "What are you doing?"

"My daughter is giving birth." I told him and his face fell,

"Mine is too." And we exchanged a look that passed generations. "I've missed you, I kept tabs on you for a while, but the pack was sick of my moping. I never forgot you."

"Oh Jake, me either. But, isn't what we have now better? I couldn't imagine a life without Edward. Or my children that we've adopted." I told him, awaiting the words that would crush my cold heart.

"If you had chosen me, you wouldn't have had to adopt." He stated simply, judging me, seeing through me as only he could. 80 years hadn't changed my craving for him. I didn't lust for his blood, I just saw my Jacob, he smelled worse but was still the same man I'd left behind all those years ago. He smiled grimly, "Do you want to get together for coffee?" he asked

"That'd be nice Jake." I bit my lower lip, feeling like I had when I was a mortal 18 year old girl, "how about tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, acting cavalier, when I knew his world was falling around his ears like mine was.

He wasn't allowed to make me feel this way anymore, I was a vampire. A wise and cold vampire and he shouldn't have that control over my heart anymore, but I could feel the stirrings of those old feelings. Like separated substances, once stirred, becoming quite the same mixture they always were. I found Edward again in the waiting room. He looked my way and scowled. I hurried to him and wrapped myself around him. He still couldn't tell what I was thinking, but he knew something was wrong.

Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm  
Must be somewhat heartening  
To watch shepherd need shepherd  
But you you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight

I stepped carefully into the café. It was quaint, a hole in the wall place in Seattle. It was overcast outside so I sat next to a window and awaited the arrival of Jacob. I couldn't keep still, getting slightly impatient at his lateness. I slipped off my jacket and rearranged my top, patted my hair. All human things that I never did anymore, 80 odd years of being impeccable, had me significantly unprepared for this one moment with Jacob. Finally I sensed him, I looked toward the door, and there he was. He had worn only a light jacket and his black hair had recently been cut to right below his shoulders, but it was braided. He smiled when he saw me and walked over, I shifted a bit, quit like cattle might when being herded, and a nudge sent me reeling.

"Bella, how are you?" he asked taking my hand.

"Good, busy, but good. How have you been?" I asked, staring at our hands, to an on looker we'd look like any other couple sharing a private lunch. I felt guilty, that I'd allowed Jacob to coax me into this. Guilty that I'd lied to Edward \, telling him I was getting my hair done, then swearing Alice to secrecy. Jacob wasn't supposed to have a free ticket back into my life. But I got over it. We talked about our families. He's married a nice Quileute girl named Andrea and they had 3 children, two daughters Isabella and Marie, and a son Jacob Jr. I noted with surprising glee that his daughters had my first and middles names. I told him of our adoptions, 3 children, two boys and a girl. We shared the glee of being first time grandparents, and the fact that our grandchildren were born literally 3 minutes after each other. Even after 80 years, we could carry on as if no hearts had been broken, no time had passed. By the next time I looked at the clock it was almost 2 hours later.

"Jake, I have to go. But lets meet up again." I told him

He embraced me and then pulled back and kissed me full on the lips. I couldn't help shrugging internally. We would always have that draw to each other. I pulled away and put a hand on his cheek.

"Meet me on Saturday, in La Push. On the beach, I'll have a surprise waiting for you." He kissed both of my cheeks and smiled. I grabbed my coat and went out to my car. I had to stop and take some breaths. Edward would be able to tell if I was flustered. Even with my inability to blush he could read me like a book.

Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
You speak of my love like  
You have experienced love like mine before  
But this is not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight

I drove slowly, at almost the speed limit all the way through town. Edward and I were living in Olympia so the drive up here was tremendously quick, but I decided for my father's sake, gods rest his soul, to drive normally. Plus I was afraid of what I might find on the beach in La Push. Jacob had a way of making everything seem new and I didn't know if I could handle that. I found myself at the beach and parked my car in a thicket of bushes. I stepped carefully, making sure my stiletto heels were doing okay on the rocks. That's when I saw my surprise. He had set up a picnic lunch under a willow tree. Completely secluded, a part of the beach I'd never even seen before. I walked over and sat down; he grabbed my hand and kissed me again. It was, beyond my knowledge why this was so easy for me to do. To lie to Edward and my family, just to see him. Today we talked about the past. Why he left and didn't attend my wedding. Why he didn't come say goodbye. He said he couldn't handle the pain of losing me, the pain of knowing what was to happen after word. He asked me to explain my love for Edward and when I had finished only nodded.

"That, is how I felt for you. I would have thrown myself in front of bullets if you could have looked at me that way, and then when you did it was only to say goodbye." He stared at me after that. Reading every hidden emotion, every thought I'd just kept down. Inside I wondered how he could have felt that for me and not fought harder. I looked at him again and was caught up in a passionate kiss. I felt his hand slide up my thigh but I paid it no mind as I slipped off his tee shirt, praying to god nobody came through where we were.

Afterward we lay in each others arms, I was laughing about how we were supposed to be mortal enemies. He chuckled and said,

"Yeah I don't think the elders expected us to be in love," he stopped short and looked at me, My mind had stopped working. He thought I was in love with him. "Bella?"

"Jacob. I have to go. We can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." I grabbed my shoes and my purse and stood up, then I felt his hand on my wrist.

"You don't have to go, you can stay here, with me…"

"I don't think you unworthy  
I need a moment to deliberate"

A/n: yeah, that's the end…haha…I might sequel…I can feel a song fic era coming up for me which means my longish stories are kinda in jeopardy…review this one. Tell me what you think…


End file.
